Lindy Taylor
Linda "Lindy" Taylor is a fictional character from the movie Beastly. She is played by Vanessa Hudgens. Story When the popular guy from school, Kyle, transforms into a monster because of a spell casted by a witch (Kendra), the only way he can break free from the spell is that he finds someone to love. He then sets his eyes of Lindy, a girl from her school, who doesn't seem to be bothered my his monsterous appearance and says 'I have seen worse'. The two spend much time together and they immediately fall in love, will Lindy truly love Kyle in order to become his popular and handsome self? Description/Personality Lindy Taylor from the film is very different from the Lindy from the book. In the film, Lindy Taylor has black hair and beautiful eyes - she is very beautiful - but the arrogant Kyle (at the beginning) calls her a total zero and doesn't give her a second glance, and does not have crooked teeth. In the book, she is described as not beautiful, with red hair, green eyes, and crooked teeth. Lindy Taylor is a nice girl, who sees people in the inside. When Kyle Kingson showed her his monster form, Lindy didn't freak out like all the other kids, she simply said, "I've seen worse." She immediately falls in love with him despite his monsterous form and ugly appearance. Lindy even described him as "the most beautiful guy I've ever known." Relationship Kyle Kingston Before Kyle Kingson became a monster, he and Lindy already knew each other. Lindy also had a little crush on him, due to the fact that he is the most popular kid in school. Kingson never really liked her though, because it isn't her thing to like people directly to what they looked like. "My dad always said how people like you is directly proportional to what you look like...not your thing?" (Quoted by Kyle Kingson) After Kyle makes fun of Kendra Hilferty , a witch in disguised as a student, Kendra turns him into an ugly monster, an the only way he can break free of the spell is if he finds true love in a year (2 years in the book) and that is when he sets eyes on Lindy. He tries to buy her by leaving gifts and presents at her door, yet he fails. So, Kyle decides to meet Lindy in his monsterous form. He shows her his monsterous form, thinking Lindy was just gonna freak out like the others, but Lindy simply says "I've seen worse." The two spend more time together and immediately fall in love with each other. On the last day, Kyle looks for Lindy in the mirror and sees her being dragged into a building by a man. He rushes to her rescue and is shot in the process. As he lays dying, he asks Linda for a kiss. She kisses him, breaking the spell and turns him back to normal. He explains everything to Linda and the two go back and live in the apartment together. Adrian had also made a deal with Kendra, and because of which, Will regains his sight and Magda is allowed to return to her family. Kendra reveals that she is Magda, punished to remain a servant forever because of her careless spellwork but she can now return home as well. Casting Vanessa Hudgens plays Lindy Taylor, the ``Beauty`` of the story. Vannesa Hudgens was first informed on her involvement in the movie of early April 2009, in which she remarked that she immediately fell in love with the character the moment she read Daniel Barnz's screenplay. Vanessa revealed that while filming, she had to keep fidgeting her hair to make it look messier and messier. She said, "On the first day of shooting, I would not stop fidgeting with my hair. I was trying to make it look messier and messier and messier and messier!" Quotes 'A beatiful thing is precious, no matter the price. Those who do not know how to see the precious thing in life will never be happy.' 'Every girl pretends that she is a Princess at some point, no matter how little her life is like that.' 'People make such a big deal about looks, but after a while, when you know someone you don't even notice them anymore.' 'Sometimes unexpected things happen.' 'You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.' 'I guess this cage set me free.' Category:Females Category:High School Students Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines